Modern electronic devices allow users to be more connected than ever to friends, colleagues and activities through the exchange of electronic messages (also referred to as “emails”, “E-mails”, or the like). However, searching through a collection of electronic messages on electronic devices can be burdensome. For example, the presentation of search results may be uncategorized or categorized in a non-intuitive manner. Further, modifying search parameters may require excessive amount of user input. As a result, users may have difficulty locating desired messages or may be presented with irrelevant or incomplete search results. This can create a frustrating user experience and lead to a loss in productivity.
Searching through electronic messages frequently uses a display of the electronic device. Extended use of the display due to unnecessary repetitive inputs or the inefficient presentation of search results will result in excessive battery usage.